Congelaré el tiempo para ti
by GriMReaD3R
Summary: Jack y Tooth después de tanto años, ambos confiesan sus sentimientos, pero no siempre termina como uno quiere, Pitch les arrebatará lo más preciado para ellos, una nueva vida cambiará el futuro de todos, Al final todo estará bien. Pasen y lean esta historia.
1. CONGELARÉ EL TIEMPO PARA TI

**CONGELARÉ EL TIEMPO PARA ****TI**

* * *

><p>Era navidad, la nieve y olor a chocolate caliente se sentía a kilómetros, y el momento en que Santa Claus tiene que trabajar entregando regalos a todos los niños que se portaron bien, pero una pareja ya tenían su regalo de navidad que era estar el uno al otro toda la existencia, la pareja sentada en el balcón del castillo de Norte mirando como Santa se alejaba volando con su trineo y desapareciendo por un portal. Ambos estaban abrazados, aunque a ella no le gustaba para nada el frío del invierno, el joven que estaba junto a ella compartiendo su calor hizo que el frío se vuelva más placentero, ambos se miraron a los ojos, los ojos azules les joven batallaban para penetrar esas hermosas gemas violeta, pero era imposible ambos emitían el mismo poder de sentimiento que tenían el uno al otro, ambos sonrieron, se dieron un largo beso y el deseo de que ese momento durara para siempre.<p>

-Jack, te amo- dijo delicadamente Toothiana con una sonrisa apoyada en el hombro de del joven albino.

-Yo también te amo, Toothiana con todo mi ser- dijo el joven tomando la delicada mano de la guardiana de las memorias -nunca te dejaré sola.

-Oh, Jack- dijo la guardiana casi como un suspiro -siempre estaré contigo.

No había par de amantes más dichosos que ellos, aunque la reina de las hadas trabajaba todos los días recolectando los dientes eso no impedía darse el tiempo para estar con Jack, para charlar sobre muchos temas variados, ir a pasear volando aunque sea por un rato era suficiente para que Tooth estuviese feliz, a veces cuando la reina trabajaba era sorprendida por Jack que usaba su gélida magia para erizar el plumaje de la hada, a ella no le gustaba pero él lo disfrutaba, se reía en el suelo a más no poder, no importa cuando siglos pasen, él seguirá siendo un niño y eso a la reina Toothiana le gustaba, todos los guardianes sabían de su relación ya que fue Jack quien les dijo que salía con Toothiana, Norte como padre de todos les deseó lo mejor, Sandman solo alzó los pulgares y una amplia sonrisa, el conejo de pascua le hacía bromas constantes a Jack sobre quién llevaba los pantalones, etc. Pero alguien en los rincones más oscuros de la tierra enterado de la noticia de la relación de los jóvenes no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar con todas sus fuerzas e idear un plan para separarlos para siempre, haría sufrir a Jack por toda la eternidad si así lo quisiese y lo quería, una sonrisa psicópata se formó en su pálido rostro producto de sus macabros pensamientos.

-Espero que estés listo Jack, para el sufrimiento que te tengo preparado- dijo Pitch Black riendo al final como un demente.

Pasaron los meses y la pareja seguía tan unida como siempre, Toothiana comenzaba a pensar en una familia, una con su amado Jack, ella sonreía imaginando ser madre, una gran madre con su pequeño en brazos y Jack abrazándola amorosamente protegiéndolos de todo, curiosamente eso la hizo recordar esos momentos íntimos que tuvo con el joven albino, recuerdos que dejó su rostro ruborizado , ella se encontraba en su castillo con todas sus hadas que entregaban y distribuían los dientes en un sistema muy complejo que solo estos seres alados conocían.

Era invierno por la noche cuando Toothiana decidió salir de su castillo para encontrarse con su amado en un de los lugares que solo ellos dos frecuentaban, una sensación extraña mientras volaba hacia su destino hizo que se preocupara, por un momento creyó que era Jack, cuanto hubiera querido que fuese su amado Jack que le estuviese haciendo una pesada broma, por que en el momento en que la reina de las hadas decidió voltear a ver el origen de esa sensación como si la estuviesen observando y persiguiendo, no pudo moverse al ver a Pitch Black lanzando una flecha negra hacia ella, hacia su corazón, Toothiana sintió como un frío muy diferente al que tenía Jack entraba por su cuerpo, atravesando el corazón hasta salir por el otro extraño, ella intentó ver que tan grave era la herida pero no había marcas ni sangre, eso la alivió un poco pero a preocupación al sentir como su corazón poco a poco dejaba de latir, ignorando al coco que estaba parado observando su rostro de dolor se fue volando para buscar ayuda, era una carrera contra el tiempo, tiempo que no iba esperarla, ella llegó al polo norte a duras penas golpeando el suelo con su frágil cuerpo rendida ante el dolor y el cansancio al volar con un corazón que estaba muriendo, los guardianes desconcertados se acercaron y más aún Jack Frost que apartó a todos, abrazó a su amada e intentó consolarla, al contacto con el joven ella se sintió más cálida, Jack notó en sus ojos violeta unas manchas color morado oscuro y en el pecho de su amada arena negra y un liquido negro-morado que manchaban sus hermoso plumaje, ella estaba cansada y adolorida, la llevaron con delicadeza a una gran habitación para saber que le pasaba e intentar curarla.

-Cof, cof, me dirigía a encontrarme con Jack, cof, pero me atacaron en el trayecto- dijo Toothiana débil agarrando la mano del joven Frost -me duele mi corazón, amor.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, te lo prometo- dijo Jack preocupado aferrándose a la suave mano de su amada -Buscaré a Pitch, haré que deshaga el hechizo.

-No lo hagas, estoy bien solo un poco cansada, es todo- dijo suavemente Toothiana para tranquilizar a su amado -No quiero que cometas alguna tontería por una pequeñez- Tooth intentaba calmarlo, ella sabía que se estaba muriendo, lo sabía su corazón le decía que no aguantará mucho tiempo.

-Amigos, no se que hacer- dijo desesperado a sus amigos inmortales -por favor-.

Sus amigos inmediatamente la curaron, usando magia y la arena de Sandman la estabilizaron y en unos cuanto días se recuperó, en el polo se podía ver un hermoso atardecer ambos jóvenes amantes se encontraban en un balcón del castillo de Santa, ella estaba en una silla de ruedas de madera con adornos navideños, siendo transportada por Jack Frost. aquel que nunca la dejaría.

-Tooth, mira este hermoso atardecer- dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

-Si, es muy linda pero seguirá siendo la misma por meses- dijo la joven hada un poco desanimada por su condición actual -al final será aburrido.

-no querida, este atardecer aunque dure todo el año seguirá siendo único- dijo el guardián de la diversión con una voz amorosa -y no importa si lo vieses día y noche, seguirá siendo tan hermosa, como tú mi Toothiana.

Ante estas palabras ambos compartieron un beso tan apasionado que ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo, al final solo se encontraron dos amantes en una habitación obscura iluminado únicamente por sus ojos llenos de deseo y pasión que ambos jóvenes sentían por el otro, una mezcla entre azul y violeta, acompasados por suaves movimientos rítmicos variables, por momentos violentos y rudos, en otros suaves y delicados seguidos por los dulces sonidos del cortejo de esta amorosa pareja, y así estuvieron juntos por toda la noche, solo ellos sin nadie más que los interrumpa, solo ellos y nadie más que los separe.

Poco a poco sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sin que nadie supiera lo que en verdad le estaba pasando la reina de las hadas siguió su vida como si nada hubiese pasado, ocultando un mortal secreto, lo que ella no quería decir es que se estaba muriendo, su corazón poco a poco se debilitaba, no quería alarmar a Jack y solo se dedicó a vivir al máximo con él, ella les dijo a sus fieles trabajadoras que tomaría unas vacaciones y que dejaría a Baby Tooth a cargo, todas aceptaron ya que ella en verdad se lo merecía, ya que el guardián de la diversión no tenía un trabajo como Santa o el de ella, ambos decidieron desaparecer por petición de su amada que anhelaba tener unas vacaciones con la persona que más amaba.

-Jack quiero ir contigo a visitar todos los lugares del mundo- decía la reina de las hadas con una sonrisa de ilusión que Jack simplemente no podía resistir.

-Lo que tú digas mi hermosa hada- dijo el joven guardián con una sonrisa, el sabía que su amada conocía todos los rincones del mundo pero por trabajo no como turista, así que decidió tener junto a ella las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas -a donde tú quieras, siempre estaré contigo-.

Y así fue, ambos visitaron todos los rincones de este hermoso planeta, tomándose fotos de ellos mismos mientras viajaban y de los exóticos paisajes que la naturaleza ofrecía, pasaron los meses y ellos seguían viajando disfrutando todo lo que podían del amor que ambos tenían haca el otro, pero la felicidad y la diversión terminaron cuando en un paseo nocturno por París a Toothiana le da un paro cardíaco, cayendo al suelo pero antes de que tocara el solido asfalto, Jack la salva, sujetándola y abrazándola notando un liquido morado que emana de uno de los costados de los delicados labios de la joven hada y sus ojos que se tornaron de un morado obscuro, desconcertando y asustando el joven Jack estaba en shock al ver que su amada y recientemente prometida estaba en trance, su cuerpo estaba apoyado en los brazos del joven, ella estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y un rostro que reflejaba mucho dolor, al momento sus ojos volvieron a ser violeta y Toothiana reacciono débil, acarició el frío rostro de su prometido y con una sonrisa le explicó todo.

-Jack, siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes- dijo Toothiana con una dulce voz que lo llenaba de paz -yo me estoy muriendo, lo supe desde que Pitch me atacó- dijo con serenidad para después hablar con esfuerzo ya que estaba a punto de llorar -no quería preocuparte cielo, no quería que te alejaras de mi lado para buscar venganza, snif, quiero pasar mis últimos días contigo, ya no me queda mucho.

-No Tooth- dijo el joven con sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas que contenía -no me dejes, eh estado solo por muchos siglos y tú lo eres todo para mí, no te vayas mi hermosa hada, no me sueltes cuando estamos volando por el cielo- dijo Jack llorando -no, no te vallas, te necesito.

-Oh Jack, no sabes lo mucho que me duele saber todo este tiempo que ya no te tendré a mi lado- dijo la reina de las hadas cada vez más pálida -¡Y MÁS AÚN CUANDO ESTOY ESPERANDO UN HIJO TUYO YACK! ¡TENGO MIEDO! abrázame- dijo Toothiana llorando con el dolor más grande que solo una madre que va a perder a su hijo, su vida y a su amado para siempre lo entendería.

-No, no me puedes decir eso, mi hijo con la mujer que más amo, no- dijo con mucho dolor al saber que no perderá a su mujer sino a su hijo que él mismo no sabía que tendría -no, no quiero perderlos, desearía congelar el tiempo- dijo llorando pero al darse cuenta lo que había dicho le pareció una gran idea y no la desperdiciará -voy a congelar el tiempo, por nosotros- dijo secándose las lágrimas abrazando a su mujer y acariciando su vientre, un ultimo beso lleno de amor para darle a Jack Frost la fuerza para lograr tal proeza.

Jack cargando al estilo novia a su prometida, la llevó a una casa alejada de la ciudad parisina, la envolvió con las frazadas, parecía que durmiese plácidamente, un beso en la frente y una última lagrima que salía de su pálido rostro, como un delicado río que se llevaba la felicidad, la esperanza y los sueños de esa vida que pudo existir para la eternidad. Jack con su cayado se elevó entre los cielos, llamó a todos los vientos helados y con gran destreza se dispuso a congelar todo, con todas sus fuerzas la corteza terrestre empezó a enfriarse, la gente que vivía en todo el mundo no podía creerlo, estaban congelando la tierra, Jack consumía toda su energía para esta tarea imposible, agotado con la corteza terrestre congelada y la tierra que poco a poco se detenía, Jack estaba nublado no veía ni oía nada, si seguía así destruiría la tierra, pero él solo quería detener el tiempo para esta con ella para siempre, poco a poco Jack se desintegraba al usar todo su poder, convirtiendose si seguía con eso, parte del mismo invierno y desvanecer para siempre.

Tooth en su cama con sus corazón a punto de detenerse siente una extraña presencia, un ente obscuro que la miraba con unos aterradores ojos ámbar, ella no podía hacer nada, no podía moverse ni siquiera hablar, solo esperaba su muerte.

-Jajajaja- se rió Pitch Black como un psicópata -pero a quién tenemos aquí, la dulce Toothiana inhalando sus ultimas bocanadas de aire, pobre Jack está tan furioso, tan concentrado que no se da cuenta que matará a todos con su estúpido intento de revivirte- dijo con un rostro molesto -te daré una última oportunidad mi querida Toothiana, dejaré que vivas para que veas cómo el ser que más amas los mata a todos incluyéndote- dijo con una sonrisa demencial.

Con esas palabras Pitch Black le removió todo la sustancia obscura que se hallaba impregnado en su cuerpo, con esto Tooth despertó de golpe inhalando fuerte como si no hubiese respirado por horas, sudando frió recordando las palabras del coco que desapareció, se dirigió a buscar a Jack y decirle que se detenga, viendo a Jack en medio de la noche congelando todo, le gritó al joven albino que se detenga, él se encontraba hundido en la desesperación sin ninguna respuesta, uno se sus gritos con dolor que decían -POR FAVOR JACK, PARA, ME LASTIMAS- le llegó al oído del joven despertandolo de su trance pero era demasiado tarde, la tierra se estaba deteniendo, él ya no tenía energía, solo medio cuerpo y un brazo, cayó golpeándose contra la densa nieve, ambos se encontraron y se miraron con ojos llorosos.

-Lo siento mi querida hada, ya no puedo hacer nada más- dijo el joven albino agitado con voz cansada y delicada, con su único brazo acarició el suave rostro de su hada -en verdad, perdóname porque yo también me estoy muriendo, he consumido todo mi poder, ya no me queda nada, solo la esperanza de que nos volveremos a ver.

-No, no te vayas, si te vas me iré contigo- dijo llorando Toothiana abrazándolo en la gélida nieve que los rodeaba -De nada sirve vivir si no te tengo a mi lado-.

-Entonces que así sea- dijo feliz Pitch para después chascar los dedos y ver cómo Tooth se retorcía del dolor -tu oportunidad terminó mi querida Tooth, lo siento -dijo Pitch satisfecho desapareciendo entre las sombras.

Ambos al borde de la muerte se abrazaron por última vez, un cálido abrazo que les quitó todo el miedo que sentían, poco a poco ambos cerraron los ojos diciendo al unísono -Te amo- esas hermosas palabras que se desplazaron con el aire a todo el mundo, todo estaba quieto no se escuchaba nada, solo el tintineo de la escarcha golpeando delicadamente el rostro de los difuntos amantes.

Al morir Jack el clima volvió a la normalidad, dejando una gran nevada que duró meses, la ida de Tooth significó el cierre del castillo del hada de los dientes y todas las haditas desaparecían, volvían a ser luz y polvo de hada, pero Baby tooth no, ya que era la sucesora del hada de los dientes, solo que aún era pequeña, era una hada especial que ayudo a los guardianes a seguir adelante, recordando la memoria de los jóvenes amantes.

Los jóvenes se encontraban suspendidos en el cielo con trajes blancos, jack con una camiseta y pantalones blancos y Tooth con su hermoso plumaje color tornasol pero con toques blancos y entre ellos dos una niña de pelo corto y blanco con plumas en sus codos, parte de sus brazos y unas alas de mariposa de color blanco también que brillaban con la luz del sol, estaban sonriendo, observando a sus amigos y conocidos para asegurarse de que ellos estaban bien.

Los meses pasaron y Norte decidió cerrar su fábrica, terminar con la tradición milenaria ya que ahora, nadie esperaba por los regalos de Norte, sino de sus respectivos padres, también el conejo de pascua se retiró, ya nadie buscaba los huevos multicolor de chocolate escondidos por los alrededores, Sandman era el único que seguía trabajando dando sueños a los niños y lo seguirá haciendo hasta la eternidad al igual que Pitch con las pesadillas.

Santa ahora vive en un pequeño hogar en Rusia viviendo de una pensión que lo mantenía estable todos los días y el conejo que se fue a Australia para vivir una vida como quería hacerlo todos estos años, baby tooth deambuló por la tierra conociendo los lugares que nunca pudo ir, mientras su cuerpo maduraba con los días.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos este es mi segunda historia, se que es algo triste pero así es como quería presentarlo, quisiera decirles que si hay algún error ya saben dejen sus comentarios.<strong>

**REEDITADO **

DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS PERO QUERÍA TENERLO LISTO

**LO EH CAMBIADO PARA TENER LA POSIBILIDAD DE UNA SEGUNDA PARTE, CLARO SI USTEDES LO DESEAN, ADEMAS DE CORREGIR ALGUNOS ERRORES.**

**SI SE HAN DADO CUENTA, EH QUITADO EL EPÍLOGO, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE...**

**Gracias Guest por apoyar la historia, aunque ese creo no me convence, no importa publicaré el siguiente cap pronto.**

**PARA LOS QUE LES GUSTÓ ME GUSTARÍA QUE COMENTARAN Y ME APOYARAN PORFA, ME INSPIRAN PARA PUBLICAR MÁS HISTORIAS.**

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos.**


	2. La guardiana de la esperanza

**La guardiana de la esperanza**

* * *

><p>Desde los cielos la pareja observaba a todos sus amigos, pero más que amigos era su familia, familia que se preocupó por ellos, los extrañaba y que ahora se habían separado para tomar rumbos distintos, esto entristeció a la pareja porque se sentían culpables, pero se dieron cuenta que ya era tiempo para descansar de todo el trabajo que los guardianes habían tenido todos estos siglos, solo les desearon suerte y un hasta pronto. Luego de ver que todo estaba bien, se dirigieron caminando por las extensas nubes a una hermosa pradera donde se podía observar una silueta sentada en lo alto de una pequeña colina esperando a la pareja, ellos caminaban tomados de la mano con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, al llegar se encontraron con una pequeña que les sonreía con sus blancos dientes, ella se levantó y avanzó hacia ellos con delicadeza para abrazarlos con todo el amor que ella tenía hacia sus padres, Jack y Tooth al abrazar a su pequeña sonrieron al ver sus hermosos ojos que tenían los colores de sus padres, una zafiro azul en el izquierdo y una gema violeta en el derecho, ella estaba feliz porque estaba con sus padres, no sabía que los tres estaban en la tierra de los cielos, sus padres no le dijeron nada para evitar el dolor innecesario, ya habían sufrido mucho cuando estaban en vida, no querían que se repitiera en muerte y alma.<p>

Los tres se sentaron en la cima de aquella pequeña colina para disfrutar de la compañía de sus seres amados, Jack se tumbó al fresco césped para ver las nubes que estaban encima de ellos, Toothiana se recostó en el pecho de su amado usando como almohada y la pequeña se recostó en el regazo de su madre con una tierna sonrisa, así estuvieron por horas, charlando de anécdotas pasadas, algunas historias y cuentos, temas que agradaban mucho a la pequeña niña que siempre agradecía estar con su familia, los tres disfrutaban vivir en los campos Elíseos, tierras celestiales destinados para aquellos espíritus que encontraron la felicidad, espíritus como esta familia.

Una noche mientras los tres dormían en el siempre verde césped despreocupados de todo, no sentían hambre pero aún así Toothiana cocinaba usando diversas especias que encontraba en los extensos jardines celestiales, no sentían el frío y aún así se abrazan por las noches para sentir que no estában solos, una familia inseparable, Jack y Tooth en sus sueños escucharon a Manny, el hombre de la luna que les hablaba de una oportunidad para ellos y para su hija, una oportunidad para volver a vivir, un milagro para su hija.

[En los sueños de Jack y Tooth]

-Escuchen esta noticia, mis guardianes- dijo Manny con una voz profunda que resonaba en el espacio -los altísimos les ha bendecido con una oportunidad.

-¿Y de qué oportunidad me habla?- dijo Jack un poco confundido.

-La oportunidad para que su hija viva en la tierra- dijo Manny notando cómo los padres se sorprendieron -volverá como una mortal, vivirá con los humanos y con esto se preparará para ser una guardiana-.

-Mi hija, mi pequeña, volverá a la tierra- dijo un poco desconcertada la madre -pero, y nosotros, estaremos con ella, cierto- dijo dudosa de saber la respuesta y abrazando a su amado ignorando la parte de "guardiana".

-Lo siento, ustedes no estarán con ella- dijo Manny triste -Solo podrán observarla y hablarle en sus sueños-.

-NO, NO DEJARÉ A MI HIJA SOLA, NUNCA LA DEJARÉ SOLA- gritó Jack sin importar con quién hablaba -si nosotros no estamos con ella, ¿QUIÉN LA CUIDARÁ?, TÚ, EL RETIRADO SANTA, EL EX-CANGURO, SANDMAN, ¡PITCH!- gritó fuerte Jack al final, nunca ah estado tan molesto desde que Pitch atacó a su mujer.

-Cálmate querido, Manny todavía no nos cuenta todo, ¿verdad?- dijo Toothiana preocupada, tomó del brazo por su amado y mirando a la luna que se encontraba frente a ellos, ella con ojos llorosos por su hija -¿verdad?-.

-Ustedes como almas puras podrán estar con ella en sus sueños- dijo el gran cuerpo celeste -La posibilidad para que ustedes estén en la Tierra depende de los altísimos-.

Ambos estaban pensativos, Jack estaba molesto porque no podía ir con su hija, era mejor para todos que no vaya pero él quería que ella tuviera una vida, literalmente, miró a su esposa preocupado y una pregunta se formó en su mente.

-Dime Manny, si nosotros no estaremos con ella, ¿quién lo hará?, quién cuidará de mi hija, quién protegerá a mi único ángel, dime por favor- dijo Jack preocupado, casi suplicando por una respuesta que lo tranquilice.

-Una familia mortal, una familia se un solo integrante, un joven que necesita la esperanza de seguir adelante, sus padres murieron en un incendio que consumió su hogar, el sobrevivió por gracia del destino, él ahora tiene un trabajo estable y vive como toda persona, pero sé que necesita ayuda- dijo Manny estoico ante las miradas de los dos padres preocupados -yo ya hablé con él en sus sueños, tiene un buen corazón pero ese corazón se corromperá si sigue solo-.

En ese momento Jack y Tooth se molestaron, no iban a permitir que su niña viva con un desconocido y que ellos no puedan hacer casi nada al respecto, pero un chillido en lo profundo del sueño compartido preocupó a todos los presentes, la luz de la luna se apagaba, el fondo se teñía rojo y se escuchaban gritos de dolor, carne desgarrada y huesos rompiéndose, Tooth estaba asustada tomando el brazo de su esposo, Jack estaba serio porque era solo un sueño que se volvió pesadilla y él ya había tenido muchas relacionado a su soledad, pero un grito hizo que ambos se estremecieron, los ojos de ambos estaban abiertos como platos, como si hubieran oído lo más aterrador que sus almas pudieran sentir, el grito de su niña, los alaridos de dolor de su pequeña, no lo soportaron gritaron y con eso despertaron sentándose bruscamente sudando frío mirando a todos lados buscando a su pequeña, cuando notaron que estaba despierta frotándose el ojo violeta por la repentina sacudida que le costó el sueño, los padres sonrieron y abrazaron a su hija como si no la hubieran visto en décadas, ella con un puchero inflando sus rosadas mejillas, incómoda ante tal extremo afecto, le faltaba el aire por el abrazo de sus padres con su delicada voz -Aire- ambos la soltaron sonriendo disculpándose con ella, ella con una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados demostró que no importaba, siempre los seguirá amando.

Pasaron los meses y la pareja no dejó que la niña vaya a la tierra sola, aprovechando al máximo todo el tiempo que tienen con su hija, todo era paz, tranquilidad y diversión, los tres estaban jugando en el suave césped volando, saltando y corriendo, pero no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, una bola de fuego negro cruzó por los aires asustando a la niña que corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos abrazando a sus padres con miedo ese extraño objeto volador, ellos la abrazaron y Jack la cargó en brazos y mirando a Toothiana con ojos de extrema preocupación, escucharon ruidos metálicos, armaduras blancas aladas avanzando ordenadamente con sus afiladas alabardas al campo de batalla, una guerra se había desatado y la joven pareja estaba en medio, más bolas de fuego negro surcaban los cielos estallando a lo lejos cerca del castillo de los ángeles, Jack con su hija en brazos y Toothiana corrían asustados buscando refugio, intentaron entrar en el castillo asediado pero unos proyectiles negros envueltos en llamas violeta impactaron contra la gran puerta del castillo destruyéndola, arrasando a todo guerrero alado que ahí se encontraba, la pareja con la niña que lloraba por tal aterradora escena, no sabían que hacer el cielo estaba teñido de rojo y violeta, las estrellas eran de color naranja y el césped y toda la vida que ahí había terminaba pudriéndose, estaban perdidos porque desde la tierra salían demonio de color carmesí sedientos de sangre desplegando sus enormes alas demoníacas color negro desgarradas, los tres se abrazaban con lágrimas en los ojos, Jack no podía aguantar el dolor de perder nuevamente a su amada y a su hija, estaba destrozado, sin ganas de vivir pero seguía abrazando a su esposa y a su niña diciendo con la poca fuerza que tenía en su voz -todo va a estar bien- y todo se volvió negro.

La luna con su poder astral repelía y desintegraba a cada demonio que se le enfrentaba, quería salvar a la pareja de guardianes, pero de la nada un ser con armadura negra y espada de fuego azul volando con sus enormes alas de ángel negro se posicionó frente a la poderosa luna, el ser apuntó con su espada al cuerpo astral y una bola de fuego azul impactó contra el cuerpo celeste calcinando y volviéndolo negro, la luna con sus últimas fuerzas entró en los pensamientos de los guardianes y les dijo que saltaran por el portal hacia la tierra, que este lugar está perdido, que el reino de los cielos y de los demonios está en una guerra que podría acabar con todos, los padres de la niña se miraron y se dieron un beso apasionado, el último tal vez, miraron a la niña con lágrimas en los ojos y con esas miradas ella entendió lo que pasaba y lo que tenía que hacer.

-Hija mía, tú madre y yo siempre quisimos que tuvieras una vida, un hogar y un futuro, que pudieras conocer amigos, que te pudieras enamorar y algún día entregarte a la persona que compartirá contigo el resto se sus vidas, pero no lo tendrás si te quedas aquí- Jack abrazó a su hija apunto de llorar -ahora, te daremos el regalo de un nuevo mañana, un hogar donde podrás crecer y donde puedas vivir, nosotros estaremos contigo en tu corazón, te podremos ver en tus sueños, siempre estaremos contigo-.

-Mi pequeña, te estaremos protegiendo siempre, no importa cómo pero lo haremos porque tú eres nuestro pequeño ángel- dijo una madre muy triste porque era una despedida, una despedida que nunca pensó tener -cuídate mi vida, te amamos- abrazó a su pequeña y un beso húmedo en la frente debido a las lagrimas, pero si su pequeña estaría a salvo no importaba si no volviera a estar con ella físicamente.

-Mamá, papá... son los mejores padres que pude tener jamás- con eso dio un gran abrazo a sus padres y una sonrisa llena de inocencia, pureza y esperanza.

La niña corrió hacia el portal horizontal que la luna a duras penas mantenía, al pasar el portal este desapareció dejando a la niña sola en el espacio, como una estrella fugaz fue cayendo a la tierra, su blanco cabello se consumía para volverse castaño oscuro, sus alas se desintegraban a medida que se acercaba más al planeta azul, su cuerpo empezaba a envejecer por primera vez, las estrellas testigos de lo que estaba pasando con la pequeña iluminaban el cielo nocturno para que no se sintiera sola. Ella estaba asustada, nunca había sentido aquella transformación que estaba sufriendo, nunca sintió ese calor que la sofocaba pero no la lastimaba por alguna razón, la estrella fugaz se acercaba cada vez más a la tierra y la NASA, encargados de los fenómenos meteorológicos se sorprendieron al notar en sus radares un objeto no identificado acercándose peligrosamente a la tierra, iniciaron una investigación más a fondo y el envío de personal del gobierno para saber si no se trataba de un ataque terrorista o un encuentro extraterrestre, mientras agentes secretos iniciaban sus operativos el cuerpo desconocido ya había alcanzado la estratosfera terrestre, ella por la extensa caída cerró los ojos para no ver ni sentir el golpe con lo que parecía ser un extenso lago, pero no fue así ya que al estar pocos metros del lago un aura salio de su cuerpo en forma de luz para desplegar por última vez sus hermosas alas de mariposa blanca aterrizando suavemente en la superficie del lago, sus delicado cuerpo no se adentraba en el frío liquido por el fino hielo que se formaba a sus pies, ella estaba sobre el lago, de pie sobre una pequeña plataforma de hielo, tenía una túnica blanca y alas del mismo color, se veía como una señorita de diecisiete años, de cuerpo esbelto, piel pálida y cabello corto y castaño.

Un joven sentado en el borde del lago estaba observando la luz reflejada en el agua, pensando en su vida, su destino y la desgracia de encontrarse solo por su familia recientemente fallecida, en el momento que se recostó en el césped que rodeaba al lago, vio como una estrella caía hacia él, creyó que era una ilusión, tenía sueño y tal vez estaba viendo cosas pero no era así porque esa estrella mientra caía tomaba otra forma más pequeña, cuando notó que no era una estrella por su tamaño, la extraña figura desaceleró rápidamente y cayó delicadamente el el agua cristalina, mostrando sus alas de mariposa, ojos de dos colores azul y violeta, él quedó maravillado por tal escena, una extraña escena que él no entendía, parecía un sueño porque la alada joven se acercaba a él formando una delgada capa de hielo a sus pies mientras caminaba, pero acabó cuando aquella femenina figura cerró sus ojos disipando lentamente sus alas y caer poco a poco en el agua, el joven por instinto se lanzó al lago para rescatarla, aunque ambos estaban cerca de la orilla, él avanzó con todas sus fuerzas y fue hacia ella, la alcanzó y la sostuvo con ambos brazos antes de que cayera, al tenerla en brazos notó su temperatura que se encontraba por debajo de lo normal y al nadar para sacarla de ahí no se dio cuenta que la mano de la extraña señorita esta sumergida en el agua formando hielo conforme salían del lago, él joven al sacarla del agua la recostó suavemente en el césped y no pudo evitar ver su hermoso rostro pálido, parecía un ángel que cayó del cielo, conforme pasaban los minutos ella aún no despertaba preocupando aún más al joven quién empezó a medir sus signos vitales, abrió grandes los ojos al notar el bajo pulso del corazón de la chica y su baja temperatura, sin pensar dos veces decidió llevarla a su casa para poderla cuidar mientras descubría quién era ella.

Todo se veía oscuro, poco a poco la luz iluminaba su rostro, ella se había dormido dos días seguidos, pero ella no lo sabía y en ese tiempo el joven dedicaba su tiempo para saber quién era aquella chica que se encontraba durmiendo en su casa y por qué cayó a la tierra como si fuera una estrella fugaz, no sabía que hacer ante esta extraña situación y saber cómo reaccionaría si se enterase que fue llevada a la casa de un extraño en contra de su voluntad mientras estaba desmallada, no era un contexto agradable pero él sabía que necesitaba ayuda y él se lo daría.

Ella al abrir los ojos y encontrarse en un lugar desconocido se asustó mucho, puesto que aún cuando se haya transformado en una chica de diecisiete años, ella aún era una dulce niña, el joven no se encontraba en casa, estaba sola con unas ropas de color blanco que ella desconocía, se levanto y caminó por todo el raro establecimiento viendo algunos cuadros, extrañas piezas de madera y otros muebles que ella no sabía que existían, pensando tristemente donde estaban sus padres y por qué la dejaron sola, con ese pensamiento se devolvió al lugar donde despertó para volver a conciliar el sueño. Él joven llegó a casa después de tres horas, tenía múltiples bolsas con objetos que había comprado para la nueva visita, el entró a su cuarto abriendo suavemente la puerta y ver ese angelical rostro que lo había cautivado, ella notó su mirada y se despertó violentamente retrocediendo frente al joven y buscar con la mirada por todos lados un refugio o una salida, el joven no sabía que hacer y como última medida suspiro por cómo se iba a tornar las cosas de ahora en adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>REEDITADO LOS PEQUEÑOS ERRORES AL FINAL<strong>

**Hola a todos disculpen la extrema demora, trabajos finales, ultimas practicas y los exámenes finales que se acercan, no me han dado el tiempo para seguir publicando pero como dije aquí esta el cap, son casi 2,600 palabras, yo solo trabajo con un promedio de 1,000 palabras.**

**GRACIAS POR ESPERAR, CUALQUIER ERROR NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVA.**

**TAMBIÉN SE ACEPTAN PM´S QUE GUSTOSO LOS LEERÉ.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	3. Jackeline Frost

**Jackeline Frost**

* * *

><p>Estaba asustada, no entendía que era los que pasaba, un ser extraño estaba frente a ella con una mirada confusa, no sabía si la iba a atacar o si era amigable, observándolo mejor notó lo que antes tenía en brazos, que se le cayeron por el susto que tuvieron, un delicioso aroma acercó a las fosas nasales de la chica abriéndole los ojos que tenían forma de estrella, él se dio cuenta cómo miraba las bolsas repletas de comida e intuyó que tenía hambre, se acercó a las bolsas y sacó un sándwich envuelto en plástico y se lo acercó a la chica que inclinaba la cabeza confusa ante aquel extraño objeto, él sonrió, abrió el envoltorio y se lo entregó, ella lo tomó con sus delicadas manos y olfateando pudo sentir nuevamente ese delicioso aroma, instintivamente se metió medio sándwich a la boca, ella tenía hambre y mucha, el joven sonrió al ver la cara de la chica de pelo castaño que estaba llena de migajas y las mejillas infladas por el gran pedazo de comida que se metió a la boca, ella confundida por la mirada del joven siguió devorando el sándwich con emoción que con tres mordiscos se lo terminó dejándola con ganas de más de ese alimento, el joven vio como ella tenía los ojos húmedos y poco a poco el ambiente bajaba la temperatura, estaba nervioso ya que solo tenía el sándwich y lo demás eran ingredientes para preparar la cena.<p>

-Espera por favor no llores- dijo el joven intentando calmar a la joven muchacha -haré más comida pero tienes que esperar, ¿puedes?-.

La joven se frotó los ojos y con los ojos cerrados sonrió y asintió volviendo normal la temperatura de la casa, después de esperar hasta que la cena esté lista cosa que no lo tomó bien la joven ya que se retorcía en el suelo con los aromas que nunca había sentido amplificando su hambre, sensación que tampoco había tenido nunca ya que ella era un espíritu del cielo, el solo sonreía al ver a la chica como se comportaba, parecía una niña y mientras terminaba de preparar todo se le vino a la mente el cómo la había conocido, era extraño parecía un sueño pero ella estaba allí, era la prueba que no era solo un sueño, recordó cómo cayó del cielo y se posó delicadamente en la superficie del agua formando una finísima capa de hielo, una alarma lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la alarma de que ya se está listo la cena.

Después de cenar, ella se mostró muy agradecida, aún tenía puesta una túnica blanca delgada y corta, y verla subir las escaleras se vió en la obligación de comprarle ropa para ella, él quería ir solo y comprar varios trajes para ella pero si la dejaba sola podría terminar en desastre, así que decidió llevarla a comprar algunas ropas con el dinero que ganaba del trabajo.

Pasadas las horas ambos habían llegado a casa, la joven de pelo castaño oscuro llevaba puesta una chaqueta azul con estampados de copos de nieve, unos pantalones cortos color marrón y unas sandalias rojas, el joven tenía muchas bolsas con ropas y cosas variadas para ella, sabía que tenía que prepararle un cuarto para que viviera ahí el tiempo que necesite recordando su sueño con el hombre de la luna, mientras colocaba todas las cosas en la mesa del comedor intentó llamar a la joven pero no recordaba su nombre, tal vez porque nunca se lo ha dicho y en ese momento ella apareció para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho.

-Disculpa, me olvidé agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi- dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

-No, descuida fue un placer- dijo el joven -disculpa, me podrías decir tu nombre-.

-Ah, mi nombre es Jackeline, Jackeline Frost- dijo sonriendo -mucho gusto- dijo alegre alzando su brazo para un saludo porque nunca se habían presentado.

-Ivan, es gusto el mío- dijo tomando la mano de la joven y posando un beso sobre el sonrojado a la joven.

Ambos se acomodaron en la casa, ella tuvo su cuarto con todas sus cosas, estaba alegre porque tenía a alguien con quién contar, ademas no se sentía sola, casi sentía que tenía una familia ya que ella veía al joven como un hermano mayor, le agradaba vivir ahí porque podía comer deliciosos platillos que antes nunca había probado, ver el extraño aparato llamado televisor mostrando variadas imágenes que se movían como si tuvieran vida, parecía magia, saltaba por toda la casa o hacia cualquier cosa hasta que legara su hermano de trabajar, ella a veces le decía hermano a Ivan, a él le gustaba porque le recordaba su familia, le recordaba a su pequeña hermana menor,recordaba todos esos momentos que pasaron antes del fatídico día. Jackeline observaba como el joven miraba al vacío con rostro nostálgico, ella acercó su mano hacia su rostro y sacudirla para que reaccionara, pero nada, bastó un beso en su mejilla para que el joven escapara de ese trance y mirarla frotando su mejilla, ahora ella era su familia y la protegería con su propia vida.

* * *

><p>En el reino de los cielos la guerra continuaba, ángeles y demonios batallaban ferozmente, soldados alados chocaban espadas y lanzas contra sus enemigos, bolas de fuego negro surcaban los cielos teñidos de sangre, el castillo de los ángeles estaba siendo fuertemente asediado, los ángeles intentaban por todos los medios repeler el ataque de los demonios, era todo un caos y los esposos estaban en medio corriendo por su espiritual vida, buscando un refugio donde puedan estar a salvo, no sabían a donde ir, no había un lugar donde esconderse, una bola de fuego negro se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, Jack sin pensarlo puso su cuerpo para proteger a su esposa, en eso un domo de hielo denso los cubrió recibiendo el impacto del proyectil. Ambos aún abrazados con los ojos cerrados sintieron como el ambiente se volvía más frío, creyeron que de verdad estaban muertos, abrieron los ojos, se separaron y notaron el domo de hielo que Jack hizo involuntariamente, ellos desde que estaban en el reino de los cielos no podían hacer sus poderes, sobre todo Jack que no podía crear hielo sin su cayado, estaban sorprendidos, ambos sonrieron pero duró poco ya que una lanza impactó perforando el domo, Jack reforzó más el escudo y más lanzas lo perforaban, Jack se enojó porque el domo no podría aguantar tanto castigo; así que, uso el domo como la defensa de un erizo disparando por toda el área proyectiles de hielo sólido perforando y desintegrando a todos los demonios cercanos, ambos no tuvieron más remedio que irse pero se quedaron inmóviles porque un terremoto los hizo caer al suelo marchito, la nube donde todos estaban se estaba inclinando, el castillo despedía mucho humo, la tierra que alguna vez sirvió de cobijo y paz para todos sus residentes ahora se estaba cayendo, desintegrándose poco a poco.<p>

Jack y Toothiana estaban asustados, de verdad iban a morir y lo que más les dolía era que nunca más volverían a ver a su hija, ellos en el suelo miraban como los demonios volaban alzando sus armas en señal de victoria, los ángeles guerreros yacían muertos, los pocos civiles que quedaban lloraban mientras se acercaban su hora, niños y madres angustiadas abrazaban a sus pequeños diciéndoles que "todo estará bien" pero era mentira, todos iban a perecer, mientras todos lloraban porque ya iban a morir, Dios se alzó sobre todos lanzando su poderosa luz sobre sus enemigos destruyendo las alas de los demonios y devolviéndolos al infierno, con su poder reconstruyó su castillo y devolvió a la normalidad sus tierras, alegrando a los ángeles que resucitaron gracias a la luz divina de su señor pero la guerra aún seguía y tal vez duraría para siempre; así que, Jack tomó una decisión para el bien de ambos, esta no era su guerra y no querían que lo fuera.

-Tooth, mi hermosa hada, nos vamos de aquí- dijo Jack con voz preocupada -aquí solo hay caos-.

-Está bien, a donde tú vayas yo iré- dijo la hada con una sonrisa.

Jack junto a su esposa corrieron hasta los límites de la tierra de los cielos esquivando ataques, usando el hielo de Jack para bloquear los proyectiles de magia oscura, seguían avanzando hasta que lo divisaron, Jack tomó a su esposa entre sus brazos y saltó hacia el vacío en busca de la paz. Toothiana observaba como su amado ponía un rostro de dolor, observó bien y notó que se estaba desintegrando, ella le intentó hablar pero el vacío silenciaba su preocupada voz, Jack miró a su esposa y sonrió, no le importaba sentir dolor siempre y cuando no lo sintieran las personas que ama, cada vez se acercaban más y más hacia la tierra y al entrar a la atmósfera el cuerpo del espíritu del invierno se incendiaba, como ya estaban en la tierra Jack pudo usar sus poderes para intentar crear un escudo para proteger a su amada, era difícil ya que el calor generado por la caída y la velocidad destruían el escudo, Jack se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, faltaba poco para llegar al suelo pero mientras su amada esté a salvo nada más importaba, al estar a pocos metros de la tierra en medio de un bosque Jack usó todas sus fuerzas para crear la suficiente nieve para amortiguar la caída pero el clima y el cansancio le impidieron crear la nieve necesaria así que en el último momento Jack usó su cuerpo lastimado como cojín para salvar a su amada de tal fuerte golpe que levantó bastante polvo dejando un pequeño cráter debajo de ellos.

* * *

><p>Jackeline comía un emparedado de queso en el comedor cuando se sobresaltó al sentir un dolor en su pecho, dolor que paso por su garganta hasta su boca donde se materializó en sangre que escupió asustada, nunca había expulsado un líquido así cuando estaba con sus padres, pero lo que más le asustó era sentir que alguien muy querido estaba gravemente herido, miró a todos lados buscando a su hermano mayor pero no lo encontraba, él seguía en el trabajo, ella salió de la casa y miró al cielo deseando que todo este bien, que sus padres estén bien; ya que, aunque solo pudo conversar con ellos sólo una vez, ella sabía que había un motivo mayor, regresó a la casa y se fue a su cuarto porque se sentía cansada, muy cansada.<p>

El joven llegaba de trabajar, tenía algunas ojeras y se veía cansado, entró a la casa y notó que en la mesa del comedor había un emparedado medio comer y una mancha de sangre, miró a todos lados pero no la encontraba, tal vez estaba en su cuarto; así que, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, toco la puerta para preguntar si estaba bien.

-Jacky, estas bien, vi la mancha de sangre y...- dijo el muchacho preocupado pero no término.

-Eh, estoy muy débil, puedes pasar- dijo la joven recostada en su cama.

El joven entró y miró a Jackeline acostada boca abajo sobre la cama con un rostro cansado, tenía ojeras y su voz era débil.

-He preparado tu comida, está en la venera- dijo débil la muchacha -no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien-.

-Estas segura- dijo el muchacho tranquilo.

Bastó una sonrisa de la muchacha para hacerle saber al joven te todo estaba bien, él se retiró y se dirigió a la cocina para comer lo que su hermana le había preparado, mientras tanto ella seguía en su cama sintiendo aún el dolor en su pecho, esperando que esa sensación desapareciera, porque quería descansar.

* * *

><p>Jack yacía en el suelo gravemente herido, inmóvil, viendo cómo su amada intentaba curarlo, pero era imposible porque estaban en el medio de un extenso bosque, ella preocupada por el bienestar de su esposo no sabía qué hacer o dónde ir, Jack con un gran esfuerzo movió su brazo para tomar la de su amada sorprendiéndola, ambos cruzaron miradas, ella podía ver en el rostro lastimado de su amado una sonrisa que le decía que todo estará bien, ella afirmó porque sabía lo que tenía que hacer, desplegó sus hermosas alas y voló hasta el pueblo más cercano, voló por varias horas, se podía ver el atardecer y varias luces amarillas entre los arboles, eso significaba que había un poblado cerca, se acercó a los pobladores pero ninguno la notaba, ni los niños que transitaban por las calles con sus padres, ella buscó desesperada ayuda pero no la conseguía, era invisible, lágrimas le empezaban a brotar de sus hermosos ojos violeta, no quería dejar a su amado solo tanto tiempo, volvió rápidamente hacia el bosque para recogerlo, mientras más se adentraba por el bosque menos recordaba donde estaba su amado, ella gritó su nombre para que le diera alguna señal, mientras seguía buscándolo seguía gritando su nombre. Jack seguía aún en el suelo, adormecido, deseando volver a escuchar la dulce voz de su mujer, hasta que como un susurro creyó oírla, casi lo ignora pero volvió a escucharla más fuerte diciendo su nombre, él con la poca fuerza que había guardado levantó su brazo hacia el cielo y disparo un chorro de nieve como si fuera una bengala, señal que vio su esposa y que alegre voló tan rápido como pudo para encontrarlo, cuando lo vio dejo de volar y corrió hacia él, con sumo cuidado se acercó y lo ayudo a levantarse.<p>

-Dime querida, encontraste ayuda- dijo Jack sentado en el suelo mostrando múltiples quemaduras en toda su espalda que sanaron parcialmente por el frío del congelado suelo.

-No, no, no lo encontré, nadie me veía, creí que podrían vernos, lo siento- dijo Toothiana llorando apoyándose en el hombro de su amado -no debí irme y dejarte solo, de veras lo siento-.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, pero te agradecería mucho si me ayudas a levantarme- dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

Toothiana lo ayudó a pararse y ambos caminaron despacio hacia el pueblo que la hada había encontrado, era de noche y la luna no se mostraba para iluminar el camino, en el cielo estaban en tiempos difíciles, ambos estaban contentos de haber escapado de aquella guerra, ambos seguían caminando por el frío bosque, frío que Toothiana no soportaba y lo demostraba tiritando, Jack se acercó más a su hermosa hada y la abrazó calentando su cuerpo con ese sentimiento que ambos tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

><p>Era temprano por la mañana y Jackeine Frost se levantaba con una gran sonrisa por haber tenido un hermoso sueño, un sueño que tuvo con sus padres, mientras recordaba una lágrima salió de su rostro y cayó en el suelo, sacó una toalla, varias prendas y se dirigió al baño, mientras se cepillaba los dientes pudo ver en el espejo su rostro, pero era raro ya que ella se veía con el pelo largo y blanco, sus ojos eran uno color violeta y el otro azul, ella sacudió la cabeza y la imagen volvió a la normalidad. una ducha y un cambio de ropa indicaban que ella estaba lista para las labores del día, mientras preparaba el desayuno para ella y su hermano recordaba el dolor que tuvo en el pecho el día anterior, su hermano bajaba las escaleras vestido para el trabajo y ambos se sentaron a desayunar, mientras platicaban sobre cualquier tema cotidiano no se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde, él se despidió y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, como todos los días ella lo esperaría hasta que llegase.<p>

Ella salía de la casa para ir de compras para el almuerzo con el dinero que el joven le daba diario más una pequeña suma para que compre lo que quiera, mientras avanzaba por las calles hacia el mercado con una sonrisa en el rostro pudo ver a dos seres que caminaban uno al lado del otro pasando por su lado, ella se sorprendió ya que podría haber jurado que eran sus padres, ella volteó pero no había nadie, solo gente desconocida que caminaban por sus vidas. Jackeline siguió avanzando hasta llegar al mercado, compró lo necesario para el almuerzo y una barra de chocolate para ella, despues de eso el día pasó como todos los otros días.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, gracias pr esperar, mi escusa es que tengo trabajo y por estas fiestas se incrementa, pero nada aquí estoy publicando este capítulo.<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y SU APOYO, LO APRECIO MUCHO.**

**Cualquier error solo haganmelo saber porfavor.**

**Gracias guest por tu apoyo a este fic, a Merito por intentar corregirme pero no soy muy bueno con eso, lo ordeno como puedo pero aún sigo esforzandome ara mejorar la calidad y a AnomyWolf por que le guste mi historia.**

**BUENO, UNA VEZ MÁS GRACIAS Y HASTA LUEGO.**


	4. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

* * *

><p>Jack y Toothiana estaban recostados en el suelo dentro de una choza abandonada, aunque eran espíritus la naturaleza seguía siendo física para ellos, se lastimaban si se golpeaban, ambos estaban abrazados soportando el dolor de sus heridas, el dolor de no poder ver a su hija, de no saber en dónde está, ambos entre suspiros y quejas de dolor conciliaron el sueño pera reponer energías, debían buscar a su hija, la necesitaban.<p>

Al día siguiente ambos se fueron de la choza para buscar a su pequeña, como almas sin rumbo caminaron por las calles del poblado atravesando a las personas como si no existieran, todas las personas que fueron atravesadas por estos entes espirituales les dieron escalofríos, ambos abrazados intentaron darse ánimos porque a pesar de la crisis bélica que se desataba en el cielo no era motivo para deprimirse, debían agradecer que hayan podido escapar y tener la oportunidad de estar nuevamente con su hija, los dos buscaron por días en el pequeño poblado donde se encontraban, pero una noticia del periódico les dio una pista para saber dónde estaba su pequeña, en el papel estaba escrito las investigaciones que se daban de un supuesto OVNI que aterrizó cerca de la ciudad, ambos espíritus sonreían al ver una foto de un punto blanco brillando en medio de la oscura noche como un cometa acercándose a la tierra, ambos se miraron, se dieron un beso y emocionados se fueron a la ciudad volando ignorando el dolor que sentía Jack por las heridas, ambos tomados de la mano sonreían y los recuerdos de cómo eran antes pasaron por la mente de Toothiana, ella nunca creyó que se enamoraría, mucho menos casarse y peor aún tener una hija pero como dicen "nunca digas nunca" ella solo amplió más la sonrisa y fijo sus hermosos ojos violeta a la cara de su amado, estaba agradecida con todo lo que él le había dado, él la miró y con una sonrisa le dijo que la amaba con toda su alma.

* * *

><p>Jackeline estaba cocinando un delicioso guiso utilizando un recetario como guía, tenía un talento para la cocina ya que cada plato que intentaba cocinar le salía a la perfección y ver a su hermano comer sus platillos le hacía sentir orgullosa de sí misma. Cuando terminó de cocinar y ordenar algunas cosas de la casa ella se sintió aburrida, fue a su habitación y se recostó en él, su hermano le había dicho que llegaría tarde así que almorzaría sola, recordando que estaba sola se durmió con tristeza, en sus sueños ella estaba en posición fetal en medio de la oscuridad con una voz chillona que reía levemente, estaba llorando delicadamente como una doncella encerrada en una torre, unos ojos ámbar estaban observando la escena y empezó a tomar una forma humanoide, delgada y alta.<p>

Mientras ella estaba recostada en su cama teniendo una pesadilla su cuerpo empezó a enfriarse, cada segundo su temperatura corporal descendía y la escarcha comenzaba a formarse, a los pocos minutos toco su cuarto estaba revestido de fina nieve y escarcha blanca. Su pelo castaño se tornó blanco y empezó a crecer hasta llegar a su cintura, una lágrima de cristal brotaba por su ojo, fruncía el ceño en señal de dolor y no podía despertar, quería salir de ese tormento pero el señor de las pesadillas le impedía su retorno a la realidad.

-Dime niña, te encuentras bien- dijo un hombre de ojos ámbar y piel pálida casi mortuoria.

-ALÉJATE- gritó la muchacha de pelo castaño -ALÉJATE DE MÍ-.

-¿Por qué haría eso pequeña?- sonrió el hombre viendo su vestido blanco manchado con sangre-.

Jackeline tenía el cuerpo de una señorita de diecisiete años, pero su mente era la de una niña de ocho y aunque intentaba soportar el dolor de finas dagas de arena negra enterradas en su delicada piel, no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de dolor mientras seguía en posición fetal cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos, se escuchaban estridentes cadenas sacudirse y avanzar por todas partes, Jackeline estaba asustada hasta que dejó de sentir dolor, las cadenas no se escuchaban, parecía que todo había terminado, ella intentó moverse pero se sentía muy débil, miró a todos lados pero todo seguía oscuro, quiso despertar de esta horrible pesadilla porque sintió como una lanza le atravesaba el pecho, una lanza de arena negra ensangrentada, la niña intentó gritar pero estaba muda y solo se podía oir la risa chillona del extraño sujeto resonando en el vacío dispuesto a hacerla sufrir todo el tiempo que quisiese.

* * *

><p>Jack y Tooth sobrevolaban la enorme ciudad dándose cuenta que sería complicado encontrar a su hija entre tanta gente, pero Toothiana se dio cuenta que debían apurarse porque sintió un escalofrió que atravesó su cuerpo, indicándole que algo no andaba bien con su hija, Jack como dueño del poder de la nieve, el frío y del invierno sintió a lo lejos una acumulación de hielo especial, hielo que no era de su autoria y el aura que emanaba de ese lugar incrementaba peligrosamente, Jack avisó a su amada a dónde tenían que ir, volaron deprisa y observaron que el lugar dónde provenía el hielo era de un pequeño apartamento, ambos entraron para ver de quién se trataba y grande fue su sorpresa y preocupación al ver a su hija con el pelo blanco y largo envuelta en una burbuja de hielo y arena negra, observaron la habitación y picos de hielo denso empezaron a crecer rápidamente, Jack intentó detenerlo con sus poderes pero por alguna razón no pudo. Toothiana intentó romper la prisión de su hija dando un giro y liberando una ráfaga de plumas afiladas que perforaron el hielo y Jack de un golpe con su callado rompió la burbuja de hielo denso liberando a su hija que dormía retorciéndose con un rostro de dolor.<p>

[En las pesadillas de Jackeline Frost]

Jackeline estaba sujetada verticalmente de brazos y piernas con cadenas negras (Referencia a God of War Ascension), estas cadenas la estiraban para arrancarle sus extremidades, ella lloraba y suplicaba que se detuviera pero solo pudo escuchar como respuesta la risa de aquel sujeto que presenciaba todo con mucha felicidad, ella gritaba para alguien pudiera escucharla pero nada, todo era inútil.

-AYÚDENME POR FAVOR ... por favor- gritó Jackeline presa en su pesadilla.

-JA JA JA JA, pequeña niña, nadie te puede ayudar, ni siquiera oír- dijo el sombrío sujeto.

-QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ, ¡DIME!- gritó con fuerza resonando en todo el vacío.

-Nada en especial pequeña, solo tu vida- dijo tranquilamente el sujeto mirándola con malicia.

De repente un temblor en el espacio preocupo al sujeto porque su pesadilla podría acabar y no podía permitir no acabar lo que comenzó, Jackeline sintió como las cadenas alaban más fuerte, más dagas se enterraron su cuerpo, ella gritó desconsoladamente por el inmenso dolor pero una voz que retumbó en el oscuro escenario que caía a pedazos hizo que ella sonriera invadiendo la felicidad en su cuerpo ignorando el dolor de los cortes.

-¡PIIIIIIITCH!- gritó Jack destruyendo toda la pesadilla del oscuro sujeto -¡ALÉJATE DE MI HIJA O TE MUEEERES!

-PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ- gritó Jackeline llorando de felicidad.

Jack deshizo la arena negra del cuerpo de su hija metiendo su mano dentro de ella, como era un espíritu no la lastimaría, él extrajo la arena y la arrojó contra una pared tomando forma del sujeto que se encontraba en las pesadillas de su pequeña, este solo sonrió al ver a su viejo enemigo de nuevo y al voltear la mirada se sorprendió un poco al ver a la hermosa hada de los dientes a su lado, parecía que iba a haber una batalla pero el oscuro sujeto solo sonrió y habló.

-Vaya vaya vaya, cuanto tiempo viejo "amigo"- dijo sonriente el hombre de ojos ámbar

-Si, bastante tiempo- dijo Jack casi escupiendo las palabras -Aún tengo pendientes que arreglar contigo, pero no será aquí ni ahora-.

-Cuando oí que los dos salían juntos no me lo podía creer- dijo alegre el hombre -tenía que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos- dijo apuntando con su penetrante mirada hacia Toothiana molestando a Jack.

-No te atrevas a mirarla- advirtió protegiendo a su amada con su cayado.

Toothiana giró la mirada para ver a su hija que seguía durmiendo, ella se sorprendió al verla con el pelo largo y blanco, con el cuerpo de una señorita pero cambió cuando el hielo que cubría las paredes se evaporaba, su cabello se achicó dejándolo corto hasta los hombros y se coloró a un castaño claro, Toothiana abrazó a su hija que dormía plácidamente en su cama, calentándola con su etéreo cuerpo.

-Y dime, a qué debo el placer de tú visita- dijo casi burlándose el sujeto.

Jack quería atacarlo por su insolencia pero Tooth lo paró con su suave mano y dijo.

-Ya has causado suficiente daño Pitch, te sugiero que te vayas- dijo el hada con una voz seria.

Pitch no dijo nada, solo hizo un ademan con la mano y se esfumó del lugar como polvo negro, Jack se tranquiló y vio a su hija soñando dulcemente, quiso acariciar su rostro pero tenía miedo atravesarla como un fantasma y revivir su tormento cuando estaba solo, Toothiana vio el gesto de preocupación de su amado, dejó de abrazar a su pequeña y con la mirada le dijo que todo está bien, Jack sonrió y poso su fría mano sobre la delicada mejilla de su hija, ante el contacto Jackeline cerró muy fuerte los ojos y despertó mirando borrosamente a dos sujeto que la estaban mirando.

Ambos padres estaban sorprendidos, paralizados y emocionados al ver a su hija despertar, no sabían si estaba bien o herida pero desecharon sus preocupaciones al escuchar la voz de su hija.

-¿Q-quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Jackeline al tener la vista borrosa y al instante cuando su vista se aclaró solo dio una sonrisa y se abalanzó contra los dos sujetos -¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!-.

Todo aparecía en cámara lenta, todo indicaba para tristeza de sus padres que serían atravesados como espíritus que son pero la realidad fue diferente al sentir el pero se su hija sobre sus cuerpos y sentir el ligero dolor del golpe contra el suelo, los dos estaban perplejos ante lo que acababa de pasar, no sabían que fuera posible, todo indicaba que era un milagro, tal vez el último milagro que el cielo ofrecía.

-Mamá, papá que gusto verlos de nuevo, los extrañe mucho, no saben cuanto- dijo la joven llorando de felicidad abrazando fuertemente a sus padres.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos muchísimo- dijo Toothiana con mucho amor-.

Después de terminar el abrazo familiar, los tres se levantaron y empezaron a conversar acerca de lo sucedido, tratar el tema de la pesadilla que tuvo y quién era el sujeto que la atacó, las anécdotas de su hija cuando llegó, lo que tuvieron que hacer sus padres para escapar de la guerra, etc. Los tres nuevamente estaban juntos y esta vez Jack protegería a sus dos hermosos tesoros con su vida porque no quería volverlas a perder, no quería ver sufrir a su hija, estaba seguro que Pitch la volvería a atacar peo estaría preparado, lo más importante era estar con su hija sana y salva.

Jackeline Frost quería conversar más con sus padres pero se dio cuenta que debía cocinar más para sus padres y de paso almorzar porque tenía hambre, así que dirigió a sus padres de su cuarto hacía la cocina, los padres estaban curiosos por el hogar de su hija pero al verla ponerse un delantal blanco indicó que debían contarle un dato importante.

-Hija querida, queremos decirte un pequeño detalle- dijo Toothiana a su pequeña.

-¿Qué? no tienen hambre- dijo inocente la joven.

-No, no es eso- dijo Jack -es que somos espíritus, no podríamos probar tus platillos aunque quisiéramos- dijo algo triste el joven padre.

-Por alguna razón podemos tocarte y sentirte pero...- dijo la madre intentando explicar.

-Entiendo, no importa- dijo la hija con una sonrisa y quitándose el delantal -pero al menos me acompañaran para almorzar- dijo divertida.

Los padres acertaron y gustosos acompañaron a su hija mientras conversan de cosas más sencillas como el día a día de su pequeña hasta que un invitado; es decir, el dueño del apartamento llegó interrumpiendo a la familia en su amena charla.

-Hola, Jacky ya llegue, no había tanto trabajo como creí y por eso estoy ...- dijo el joven abriendo la puerta pero se extraño al ver a dos sujetos con su hermana -aquí-.

-Hola hermano, que sorpresa- dijo alegre la joven -ven, te presento a ...- quiso terminar la frase pero era imposible que su hermano pudiera ver a sus padres-.

-Dime Jacky, ¿Quiénes son ellos?- dijo el joven apuntado a los dos extraños sorprendiendo a Jackeline y a sus padres.

-¿QUÉ? ¿puedes verlos?- dijo la joven desconcertada.

-Si, no son fantasmas- dijo el joven confundido.

-Pues si lo son, bueno no fantasmas, son espíritus- dijo intentando explicarse -y son mis padres- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-.

Al joven le tomó un tiempo procesar la información acumulada en su cabeza, no sabía que decir o hacer pero la voz de una mujer madura lo tranquilizó.

-Hola, soy Toothiana- dijo con una sonrisa -soy la madre de Jackeline, mucho gusto en conocerte-.

-El gusto es mío- dijo algo nervioso y algo sonrojado al ver a la hermosa hada dándole a entender porqué Jackeline era tan bella.

Jack Frost no quiso saludarlo porque no confiaba en él, no sabía cómo se comportaba con su hija, como padre protegería a su hija de cualquier hombre que le tocara un pelo, pero su amada lo alentó para que no sea amargado y pudiera saludar, el con una sonrisa aceptó.

-Hola, soy Jack Frost- dijo con una voz alegre pero cambió a seria -y soy su padre, mucho gusto- dijo apretando su mano enfriando el ambiente.

Jackeline le advirtió que dejara de enfriar el ambiente porque había congelado lo poco que le quedaba de almuerzo, mientras Jackeline cocinaba un platillo para su hermano Jack y Tooth preguntaron al joven el porque de su poder para verlos, pero éste estaba tan confundido como ellos así que dejaron eso a un lado y comenzaron a preguntar todo lo relacionado con la estancia de su hija en la casa del joven, este esta tranquilo porque no había hecho nada malo, explicó que respetaba a Jackeline, la trata como su hermana, como su única familia que le queda pero recordar eso hizo que el joven agachara la cabeza por un momento, ambos padres se disculparon por el delicado tema y solo agradecieron al joven por cuidar de su hija hasta la fecha.

Jackeline terminó de almorzar junto con su hermano y se dispuso a llevar los platos a la cocina pero antes Toothiana habló con algo de pena.

-Hija, me temo decirte que...- intentó decir la madre pero le dolía tener que despedirse nuevamente -tenemos que irnos-.

-¿QUÉ, POR QUÉ?- dijo la joven exaltada -no se pueden ir, apenas llegaron, y y y...-.

El joven notó la tristeza de su hermana y aportó.

-Por qué no se quedan con nosotros, ustedes apenas llegaron y se que su hija les extrañó muchísimo- dijo el joven con una sonrisa -ustedes pueden quedarse en el cuarto de su hija, es bastante amplio-.

Llegada la noche los padres dormían plácidamente con su hija en el medio, recordaban cuando dormían juntos en el en el cielo, estaban felices pero el joven no, al ver a los padres de su hermana supo que con el pasar de los días su hermana se iría con ellos y lo dejarían solo nuevamente, le dolió mucho eso pero también debía alegrarse porque al fin su hermana tenía una familia, su familia, se sentía solo y no podía conciliar el sueño, pensaba cómo habría sido su vida si no hubiera estado ella, tal vez no hubiera durado mucho ya que uno de sus planes era quitarse la vida, se quedó con esa idea en la mente toda la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, disculpen por el excesivo retraso, muchas obligaciones no me dan el tiempo que necesito para escribir, de verdad lo siento, pero ya subí el capítulo, espero que les guste.<strong>

**CUALQUIER ERROR O FALTA HAGANMELO SABER PORFA, Y CUALQUIER CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA ES BIEN RECIBIDA.**

**TAMBIÉN MANDEN SUS REVIEWS CON SU OPINION DE LA HISTORIA, quiero saber como se desarrolla la historia y que es de su agrado.**

**MANDEN TAMBIEN PM con sus ideas o sugerencias, gustoso las leeré y responderé al instante.**

**Merito: Bueno no esperes más porque ya publique el capítulo, disculpa la demora **

**AnomyWolf: Esta historia llegará hasta el espacio xD. Es broma, esta historia pienso hacerla larga, meteré nuevos personajes y algunas sorpresas, pero con el tiempo que tengo, solo quiero que tengan pasciencia.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA LUEGO.**


	5. Amber Hellstone

**Amber Hellstone**

* * *

><p>Jack y Toothiana dormían plácidamente con su hija, estaban felices de tenerla a su lado, Jackeline soñaba con el paraíso, soñaba con el verde pasto que alguna vez sintió, soñó con el cielo azul que estaban acostumbrados a ver junto con las nubes que formaban figuras que ella disfrutaba encontrar, pero sus padres soñaron con un ángel que les hablaba con malas noticias.<p>

-Ustedes dos, saben que está prohibido salir del reino de los cielos sin permiso- dijo el ángel con voz seria.

-Pe-pero ÍBAMOS A MORIR SI NOS QUEDÁBAMOS EN MEDIO DE LA GUERRA- gritó Jack defendiendo su antigua decisión.

-Insolente, no tengo permitido discutir aquí ni ahora- dijo el ángel sereno -pero ustedes volverán al cielo donde pertenecen-.

-NO, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TÚ NI NADIE NOS ALEJE DE MI HIJA- dijo en voz alta el joven espíritu del invierno.

-No tienen alternativa, desaparecerán en cuestión de horas y volverán al reino del señor- dijo el ángel volteándose -hasta entonces tienen tiempo para despedirse- fue lo último que dijo el ángel antes de desaparecer.

-E-ESPERA- gritó el joven inútilmente.

Ambos padres despertaron abrupta-mente, se miraron a los ojos y después observaron a su hija dormir con una sonrisa, ambos le dieron un beso en la frente, se levantaron de la cama, se dieron un abrazo y simplemente desaparecieron dejando a su hija dormir sola.

A la mañana siguiente Jackeline se despertó con una sonrisa, miro a todos lados buscando a sus padres con la mirada pero no estaban, se levantó extrañada y se dirigió al baño para asearse, el joven estaba levantándose de la cama con cansancio debido a que la noche anterior no pudo dormir, se dirigió al mismo baño que su hermana ocupaba, giró la perilla de la puerta y como no estaba bloqueada entró sorprendiéndose a ver a su hermana en ropa interior blanca, un hilo de sangre salía por su nariz, no dijo nada, volteo la mirada y se retiró nuevamente a su cuarto, estaba muy cansado como para hacer un alboroto por la mañana, en cambio su hermana no se había dado cuenta que su hermano la había visto semi-desnuda porque estaba concentrada lavándose sus perlados dientes con una sonrisa.

Iván estaba en la mesa del comedor listo para ir a trabajar, estaba leyendo el periódico tranquilamente hasta que se dio cuenta que los padres de su hermana no estaban, le pareció extraño, Jackeline bajaba las escaleras mirando para todos lados buscando algo, se acercó a el y le pregunto lo que él quería saber.

-Hermano, ¿has visto a mis padres?- preguntó Jackeline con una sonrisa.

-No lo se, creí que tú lo sabías- dijo el hermano algo sorprendido.

-No, no los he visto desde que desperté- dijo preocupada Jackeline -espero que no les haya pasado algo-.

Ambos hermanos siguieron su mañana como de costumbre, ambos desayunaron juntos y después el joven Ivan se despidió de su hermana, tenía que trabajar como todos los días de la semana, cuando él se fue Jackeline se quedó nuevamente sola, no sabía dónde estaban sus padres y eso la preocupada, se fue a su habitación y como todos los días tomó una pequeña siesta, mientras dormía pudo soñar con sus padres y platicar con ellos.

-Mamá, papá ¿Por qué me dejaron?- preguntó Jackeline con un rostro triste a punto de llorar.

-Hija mía, dejarte no fue nuestra decisión, tarde o temprano no tendríamos que ir- dijo la madre volando hacia su hija y abrazarla -nosotros pertenecemos a los cielos, pero no te sientas sola, siempre estaremos contigo-.

Ambos padres abrazaron a su hija por un corto tiempo porque una alarma proveniente de la cocina la despertó, ella se levantó de la cama como una zombie, estaba triste y no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo le quedaba esperar a su hermano, esperar a que llegara temprano porque necesitaba de su compañía.

* * *

><p>Todos los demonios que se encontraban en el cielo fueron derrotados, sin alas para poder volar cayeron hasta el mismísimo infierno para morir o en mejor de los casos sobrevivir, al Gran demonio no le importaba que El Señor derrotara parte de sus fuerzas porque el todavía tenía millones de demonios a su disposición, demonios que estaban dispuestos a atacar el reino de los cielos y morir en la cruenta guerra.<p>

Entre los demonios que caían del reino de los cielos lisiados, sin la capacidad de salvarse, se encontraba una niña demonio de piel roja y cabello largo y negro, tenía su cuerpo muy bien formado para su edad (tenía aproximadamente 15 años), ella estaba por error en las filas de combate, no era una soldado, no le gustaba la guerra y menos luchar contra los ángeles, ella a diferencia de todos veía a los ángeles como buenas personas aunque sus culturas sean radicalmente opuestas.

Ella caía como una estrella fugaz roja al igual que sus compañeros, a gran velocidad se aproximaban a la tierra, los astrónomos con ayuda de sus satélites vieron como una lluvia de diminutas piedras rojas se aproximaban a la tierra, ellos creían por su tamaño se desintegrarían pero no lo hicieron ya que al entrar a la atmósfera terrestre solo desaparecieron, sin rastro de nada, no había partículas ni muestras de material, nada porque todos los demonios que caían recitaron su conjuro para abrir portales personales que los llevaría sanos y salvos al infierno, el conjuro era difícil y tomaba tiempo, pero la pequeña demonio no sabía ese conjuro así que ella sola siguió cayendo sufriendo las intensas temperaturas y el dolor de las graves quemaduras que se generaban en todo su cuerpo, los astrónomos no entendían que los demás cuerpos que se aproximaban a la tierra desaparecieran pero uno no, que seguía su trayectoria hacia una ciudad, como su tamaño era extremadamente pequeño los daños no serían graves pero tomarían medidas para recuperar el cuerpo después del impacto si es que no se destruye o desaparece.

Ella estaba llorando pero las lágrimas se evaporaban ni bien salían de sus ojos color esmeralda, estaba muy asustada, no quería morir tan joven, pero era imposible que pudiera sobrevivir, se acercaba más y más a la tierra, podía ver la ciudad acercarse peligrosamente hacia su cara, cerro los ojos y después no sintió nada.

* * *

><p>Como todos los días el joven Ivan almorzaba en un parque, le gustaba ver el pequeño paisaje natural, le quitaba todas las preocupaciones que tenía en la mente, le encantaba escuchar a las aves cantar mientras comía un sándwich de atún que su hermana le preparó, pero él por alguna razón mientras almorzaba miró hacia arriba y vio como un proyectil de color rojo se acercaba peligrosamente a él, no sabía que hacer salvo correr.<p>

Alas afueras del parque se pudo oír una pequeña explosión, ademas de una cortina de humo que cegaba a todos los que querían ver lo que estaba pasando.

Iván estaba arrodillado con un gesto de dolor porque tenía entre sus brazos un cuerpo humeante de una niña de pelo largo y negro, le dolía la espalda por el impacto y sus brazos empezaban a sangrar por las quemaduras al sostener este ser extraño que cayó del cielo, no sabía si llevarla al hospital o a su casa, pero viéndola mejor se dio cuenta que llevarla al hospital sería un error pero no podía irse a casa porque estaba en su hora de almuerzo y su jefe era muy estricto con él, no le quedó más remedio que llevarla a su casa y con suerte poderle curar sus heridas.

Al joven le fue difícil llegar a su departamento sin que nadie lo viera, a duras penas tocó la puerta, sus brazos estaban cansados y lo que quería era encontrar un lugar dónde colocar a la señorita que estaba en sus brazos, su hermana abrió la puerta con una sonrisa pero al ver a la mujer que cargaba en brazos se enojó, dentro de ella creció ira porque la mujer que tenía su hermano en brazos era una demonio, de la misma clase que los que atacó su hogar y la alejaron de sus padres por primera vez. Ivan entró a la casa sorprendido por el gesto de enojo de su hermana, no tenía tiempo de explicar, depositó a la chica carmesí en la mesa del comedor y se fue corriendo a buscar el kit de primeros auxilios, Jackeline con su ira empezó a bajar la temperatura del ambiente, cuando Ivan llegó con el maletín vio cómo a su hermana le crecía el cabello y se teñía de blanco, el joven le tocó el hombro a su hermana tiritando por la repentina caída de la temperatura, Jackeline se volvió a la normalidad y miró a su hermano con pena, Ivan le sonrió y siguió con su tarea inicial de curar las heridas de aquella extraña mujer.

Iván desinfectaba las heridas, limpiaba la sangre y tuvo que vendar casi todo su cuerpo porque tenía múltiples quemaduras, cuando terminó de curar las heridas de la mujer tuvo que esperar a que despertase por su cuenta, le había revisado el pulso y la temperatura, parecía estable así que con mucho cuidado la cargó entre sus brazos y llevarla a su cuarto, esto para su hermana no le gustó por múltiples motivos y aunque no quería que esa demonio estuviera en la casa de su hermano, tenía que aceptarla e insistió a su hermano que la llevara a su cuarto, cuando la dejó en su cuarto ambos hermanos se fueron al comedor para almorzar y hablar de lo acontecido.

-Hermana, porque te pusiste molesta cuando traje a esta indefensa señorita que se encontraba gravemente herida- dijo Ivan tomando su taza de café.

-Ella es una demonio y me molesté porque ellos fueron los mismos que me separaron de mis padres en primer lugar- dijo Jackeline con un rostro algo molesto -ellos me quitaron mi hogar-.

-Te entiendo, pero no puedes desquitarte con alguien por la culpa de otros- dijo Iván algo triste -ella se quedará con nosotros hasta que despierte, luego pensaremos que hacer-.

-Está bien- dijo Jackeline con fastidio.

-Ah, casi lo olvidaba, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-dijo el hermano levantando la ceja.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Jackeline con duda.

-Nada, no importa- dijo el joven tomando un último sorbo a su café.

Pasadas las horas, la joven demonio despertaba lentamente de su siesta, le dolía todo el cuerpo, se frotó los ojos y al abrirlos bien se sorprendió al no saber en dónde estaba, lo último que recordaba era que iba cayendo hacia su muerte cuando todo se nubló, se levantó lentamente de la cama y al ver su cuerpo cubierto de vendajes pensó que alguien le había hecho esto, quería agradecer al que la había salvado, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, la abrió y asomó su cabeza fuera de la habitación, ella escuchó voces provenir de la sala, ella se tambaleaba un poco al puesto que sus quemaduras todavía no se habían curado completamente, Jackeline quiso ir a su cuarto para ver cómo estaba la demonio pero se sorprendió al tenerla frente a ella, rápidamente se dio cuenta que la demonio era menor que ella porque era de baja estatura, pero se llevó una gran decepción al ver que la demonio tenía más busto que ella, intentando ignorar ese detalle intentó entablar una conversación para saber un poco de ella y cómo había llegado hasta aquí siendo inútil puesto que ella no hablaba, hasta que su hermano intervino.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas?-dijo el hermano con una sonrisa -sabes, no deberías haberte levantado, tu cuerpo todavía no se recupera-.

La niña demonio se sonrojó al ver al joven puesto que mientras estaba en sus brazos pudo verlo de reojo antes de quedar inconsciente, ella corrió y abrazó a Iván con mucha fuerza, demasiada para ser una niña, Jackeline al ver a su hermano siendo destruido por la demonio la detuvo, la sujeto del brazo y la alejó de su hermano, pero la demonio al sentir la fría mano de Jackeline se molestó, como demonio si su vida está en peligro, actuará por instinto para sobrevivir, ella empezó a calentar su cuerpo, las quemaduras junto con los vendajes que la cubrían desaparecieron, la temperatura de todo el departamento empezó a subir lastimando a Jackeline, Ivan estaba sudando, se acercó a la niña la abrazó para que se tranquilizara, sentía que su cuerpo estaba quemándose pero no le importaba, seguía abrazándola silbando una canción de cuna que era la misma que sus padres alguna vez le cantaron, ese sonido calmó a la demonio regresando la temperatura a la normalidad, el joven estaba feliz que su plan haya funcionado pero no pudo evitar una cachetada por parte de la niña que se encontraba completamente desnuda, el joven sintió como si una cacerola bien caliente le haya golpeado la mejilla dejando inconsciente.

Jackeline tuvo que disculparse con ella, puesto que no era su intensión hacerla enojar.

-Discúlpame, de verdad lo siento, no quise lastimarte- dijo Jackeline apenada.

-No importa, te perdono- dijo la niña demonio -por cierto, mi nombre es Amber, Amber Hellstone, mucho gusto- tendió su mano con una sonrisa-.

-Mi nombre es Jackeline Frost, el gusto es mío- dijo Jackeline negando gentilmente el saludo para evitar nuevos inconvenientes.

Después de presentarse, Jackeline no pudo evitar ver el cuerpo desnudo de la niña así que se fue de la casa para comprar algunas ropas que le pudieran quedar, no sin antes ponerle un trapo frío sobre la mejilla de su inconsciente hermano.

* * *

><p>El gobierno había detectado el lugar de aterrizaje del extraño cuerpo extraterrestre, pero desapareció poco después de impactar contra la Tierra, para reunir información acudieron a las grabaciones de algunas cámaras que captaron el incidente, un señor delgado con traje y gafas negras observó las grabaciones y vio cómo un joven atrapaba al objeto extraterrestre y desaparecía del lugar rápidamente, el sujeto se acomodó los lentes y buscó el expediente del joven, gracias a las cámaras se pudo identificar al joven, todo el servicio secretó se movilizó para atrapar a ese joven y capturar al objeto extraterrestre.<p>

* * *

><p>Desde las sombras Pitch Black contempló la caída de la niña demonio del cielo, sabía quien era ella y dónde estaba ahora, la veía como una potencial herramienta para acabar con Jackeline Frost, porque nada le dolería más a sus enemigos que eliminar a la hija fruto de su amor, después de todo la peor pesadilla de Jack y Tooth era ver morir a su hija, recordando eso Pitch desapareció entre las sombras que lo acompañaban.<p>

* * *

><p>El joven Ivan despertó de su sueño pesadamente, sentía el mundo girar a su alrededor, miró a todos lados pero no había nadie en casa,mientras el joven se levantaba apoyándose de cualquier mueble alguien tocó la puerta, el joven aún aturdido por el golpe caminó lentamente tambaleándose hasta la puerta, ni bien la tocó explotó quedando pequeños trozos de madera, el joven estaba tendido en el suelo mientras soldados con uniformes negros entraban a su pequeño hogar registrando todo, pero todos los soldados hicieron señas de negación al no poder encontrar a la criatura, el mismo señor delgado, de traje y gafas oscuras se acercó a él y lo levantó con facilidad del suelo tomándolo del borde de la camisa, el joven no sabía que pasaba pero estaba seguro que no venían en son de paz.<p>

-Dime jovencito, dónde está la extraña criatura que cayó del cielo- dijo seriamente el sujeto de traje.

-No sé de que me hablas- dijo el joven molesto.

El hombre con traje sonrió y movilizó a todos sus hombres, todos desaparecieron incluido Ivan quien sería interrogado en un lugar secreto del gobierno, un lugar del que tendrá que escapar.

* * *

><p><strong>Okey, disculpen por la tardanza y como sabrán en el título del capítulo está el nombre la "niña" demonio.<strong>

**CUALQUIER ERROR O FALTA EN LA ESCRITURA, O FALTA DE CONTEXTO ME AVISAN PARA CORREGIR Y MEJORAR LA HISTORIA.**

**Gracias a los que apoyan mi historia, me inspiran para seguir escribiendo.**

**AnomyWolf: yo también quería llamarla Maléfica pero le quedaba mejor Amber, gracias por tu apoyo**

**Merito: Dudo mucho que los guardianes aparezcan, tal vez como cameos pero la historia principal es de Jackeline Frost.**

**CON ESTO ME DESPIDO, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


End file.
